injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. Remember: NO deaths or control over characters without the owner of the character's permission. ''' '''UPDATE: As of current poll results from the last month on what we should do with the roleplay, we are resetting it from the beginning to get everything organized and re-polished. Claim the characters you want before others take them first! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (TroyTroodon) *Superman''' (TroyTroodon)' *Shazam '(Copicat123)' *Cyborg'(Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Green Arrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '(Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Robin (Damian Wayne) '(Copicat123)' *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Atom Smasher *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) '(Copicat123)' *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Wasp '(Wwwdot)' *Wolverine '(Wwwdot)' *Beast *Iron Man *The Hulk('Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Thor *Black Widow *Storm *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman '(Wwwdot)' *The Human Torch *The Thing *Hercules *Captain Marvel('Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Rogue *Valkyrie *Hawkeye '(Quauntonaut)' *Spiderman (Peter Parker) '(Cartoon44)' *Spiderman (Miles Morales) *Arsenal (Roy Harper) *Doctor Strange * Daredevil '(Quauntonaut)' (More characters can be added) Villains *Joker '(Copicat123)' *General Zod *Soloman Grundy *Brainiac *Lex Luthor' (TroyTroodon)' *Hope *Darkseid *Bizzaro *Batzarro *Harley Quinn '(Wwwdot)' *Riddler('Chisanga Kapumpa) ' *Penguin *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Scarecrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Scarface *Poison Ivy '(Copicat123)' *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam'(Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Sinestro '(Copicat123)' *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane'(Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Trigon *Killer Frost '(Wwwdot)' *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Red Skull *Captain Cold *Firefly *Black Mask *Loki '(TroyTroodon)' *Magneto'(Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Enchantress *Doctor Doom *Juggernaut '(Copicat123)' *Ultron *Green Goblin *Carnage *Blackheart *Shuma-Gorath *Taskmaster '(Quauntonaut)' *Vandal Savage *Black Spider *Dormammu *Rhino '(Wwwdot)' *Mister Sinister *Apocalypse *Despero *Beetle *Venom *Doctor Octopus '(Quauntonaut)' Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias *Catwoman *Red Hood'(Chisanga Kapumpa) ' *Punisher'(Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Deathstroke('Chisanga Kapumpa) ' *Deadshot '(Copicat123)' *Lobo '(Quauntonaut)' *Rorschach *Cheshire *Lady Shiva *Domino *Scorpion *Metamorpho *Venom (Eddie Brock)'(Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Superior Spiderman *Deadpool '(Quauntonaut)' *Ambush Bug *Phantom Stranger *The Spectre *Shade the Changing Man Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(TroyTroodon)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Alfred Pennyworth '(TroyTroodon)' *Vicky Vale *Iris West *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Pepper Potts *Franklin Richards *Valaria Richards *Quincy Sharp *Steve Trevor *Jane Foster *Lian Harper *Nick Fury *Two-Face Goon *Morpheus '(Wwwdot)' *Death '(Wwwdot)' Roleplay (One minute to New Years' Day. The Joker silently waits in a building high enough to watch the Times' Square Ball Drop, loaded with poisonous toxins to be released once the ball hits the ground. His men located behind the ball cut off all strings holding it up.) '''Joker': Let the good times roll... (laughs) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Green Arrow: (Suddenly, a boxing glove arrow is shot at Joker, and Green Arrow stands behind Joker) "Heh, hit with the classic. I dunno why Bats isnt here yet kicking your butt, but ill take care of ya" AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Green Arrow: (looks at Joker's Henchmen, and readies his bow for a fight) "Step right up for an arrow in your knee!" AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Joker: (Gets back up weakly and takes out a pistol) Do yourself a favor and get a pistol. Gets the job done quicker. (laughs as he points it at Green Arrow) If you shoot, those men will drop the ball instantly filling Times Square with my very own happy gas. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:11, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Robin: (Glides down and kicks one thug in the face before punching another one in the gut) Hi, Arrow. Dad's busy at the moment. (Grapples the ball and connects it to the rooftop) Copicat123 Joker: Hmph. One minute left to spare... time for an appetizer! (Mr. Hammer jumps down from behind Robin and slams his back with a hammer) Good old Mr. Hammer! How about some champagne when the clock counts twelve, aye? (Laughs) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:32, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Green Arrow: (Green Arrow shoots a sleep gas arrow at Mr. Hammer) "Looks like Mr. Hammer was tired." "Wonder if this new arrow works.." (Green Arrow hits the pistol out of Joker's hand and shoots a sticky arrow to the toxic ball, and sticks it to the building) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Green Arrow: "Hey It works! And 3, 2, 1.." (Suddenly, you hear everyone in Gotham shout Happy New Year!) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Robin: Happy new year. (Fires a bola at Joker which ties him up) --Copicat123 (talk) 08:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Harley Quinn: (Then Harley Quinn shows up from behind a building with a flying heliceopter backpack and hums the tune to Auld Lang Syne. She then drops a baby basket with a mini parashoot over Robin which explodes and covers him in a white caste. Then she flies down to untie the Joker.) Now that's what I call a "Baby New Year" huh Mr. J... or is it a Baby Shower?" Wwwdot (talk) 17:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC)wwwdot Scarecrow: (Suddenly, 2 balloons float to Green Arrow and Robin, and they start experiencing their worst fears, while Scarecrow then walks next to Harley) "Acually, I prefer Happy Nightmare Year." AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Robin: (to Green Arrow) I'm going to kill you Grandad! (fires an explosive batarang at him) Copicat123 Green Arrow: (Shoots an arrow at Robin) Not today, Merlin! AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Robin: (Dodges arrow) I'll never join the League of Assassins! (punches Green Arrow) Copicat123 (talk) 07:44, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: '''(Watches Robin and Green Arrow fight each other) *Sigh* Well looks like it's up to me then to set things straight. (Lauchnes his grappling hook to the building and throws plaster bombs to restrain them) TroyTroodon (talk) 16:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon '''Robin: Why'd you do that Nightwing? Ra's Al Ghul's helping Joker and Scarecrow! Copicat123 (talk) 19:40, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: (Gags Robin with a gas mask that clears the hallucinogen) TroyTroodon (talk) 20:48, September 6, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scarecrow: Aww, the nightmare is over for them.. Good thing I have these! (Places Fear Gases to Robin and Nightwing.) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Green Arrow: What the-Deadshot?(He says to Nightwing, thinking he is deadshot) Guess ill beat you both, 2 in 1! (Green Arrow then throws an arrow at the floor, that throws 2 boxing glove arrows at Nightwing and Robin) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Scarecrow: (Then looks at Harley and Joker) Could you at least HELP ME?! AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Nightwing: '''(Covers his face and Robin's with the gas masks. Then rushes Green Arrow, forcing another mask on his face.) TroyTroodon (talk) 18:30, September 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon '''Green Arrow: Huh?! Merlin? Deadshot? (Then sees Scarecrow and punches his jaw, knocking him on the ground, unconcious) Nice of you to drop in Dick, now lets take care of this circus show(Harley and Joker) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Robin: Gladly (cracks knuckles) Copicat123 (talk) 16:37, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Joker: '''Hmph. (Looks at the ball drop with no explosives.) My turn... -GO FISH! (A flood of water wipes over New York City, coming at them) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) '''Robin: Erm, you got an arrow for this?! Copicat123 (talk) 10:23, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Joker: '''No arrows this time! In fact, no arrow at all. (starts maniacally laughing) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC) '''Robin: Come on Dad, where are you? Copicat123 (talk) 14:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Batman: '''Here. (The Bat Jet crashes through the wall of the of building and the side door opens up.) Get in, quick! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:15, September 15, 2014 (UTC) '''Robin: (Jumps into the passenger seat) So Dad, did you solve that situation you were dealing with? Copicat123 Batman: '''Yeah. Nygma is back in the Asylum, but I don't trust him just yet. How's the Joker? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) '''Robin: (looks around) Must have escaped in the confusion... Copicat123 Green Arrow: (throws the body of the unconscious Scarecrow into the Bat Jet.) "You take care of him after we get rid of this flood." AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Robin: '''Get rid of this flood how exactly? '''Copicat123 Green Arrow: '''(Throws an arrow in the flood, that turns into a sponge, it slowly begins to suck up the water) "Forgot I had this arrow. It is going to take hours to suck up everything, though. Think Bats has a gadget in his belt to fix this up?" AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) '''Batman: '''Yes, but it weighed too much. Slowed me down. But we don't have time for this- we've got a lot more important matters to attend to. While you were busy with Joker, I was busy at Arkham. Lex Luthor, the president, has released all inmates in Arkham Asylum as well as every other prison in the area. '''Robin: '''President or not, how the hell did he get away with that? Seriously, did no-one raise an eyebrow? '''Copicat123 Green Arrow: 'Probably hypnotized them, or threatened whoever disagreed. So what should we do now? AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) '''Unknown: '(watches over the 3 heroes atop another building, with a hood on him.) "It seems they might go to Metropolis or something I don't really care. Guess I should follow the-(hood falls off, revealing Deadpool) "'OH WHAT THE F#%$ MY F$%#ING HOOD GOD DAMNIT!!!1!" '(Deadpool then teleports away) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) 'Robin: '(turns around, thinking he heard someone nearby) Doesn't the Watchtower have cells? Lex Luthor doesn't have jurisdiction in space, right dad? '''Copicat123 Batman: 'It's Lex Luthor. Whether he has jurisdiction or not... we better go check. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ''Meanwhile, in the Marvel universe... 'Spider-Man: '(Hangs from the bottom of a gargoyle by a thin thread of web on top of New York sky scraper, watching over and looking for crime) What's happening today, New York? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) 'Juggernaut: '(Down below, he has just burst out of a bank, money in his hands) Right, let's make a quick getaway... '''Copicat123 Spider-Man: 'Ah, my good pal Marko... time to get to work! (Spins thread down right above Juggernaut, swiping a money bag out of his hands) I'll be taking that, thanks. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) '''Juggernaut: '(looks up) Spider-Freak! Give me back my money and I won't hurt you. Much! '''Copicat123 Spider-Man: '''Well! That's a start, but I don't think I'll be giving you this any time soon. Besides, it's not like you can climb on walls and come catch me, you'll probably fall down just trying! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Juggernaut: '''Well what if I just knock them down wise guy! (he starts headbutting the building that Spider-Man is perched on) '''Copicat123Category:Roleplay